


Stratagems

by chaco



Series: Atobe vs Yukimura [1]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Fan Comics, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-04
Updated: 2012-09-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 10:54:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1172205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaco/pseuds/chaco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yukimura gives Atobe his birthday present. Fan comic for Tenipuri Cross Pair Exchange 2012.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stratagems

**Author's Note:**

> Read from left to right. A comic with gratuitous smirking and art references.

**Author's Note:**

> Trying out AO3 for comics. :) On [Tumblr](http://somnia.tumblr.com/post/31103723936/pot-comic-stratagems-2012).


End file.
